Sasuke's neko Naruto
by KarimaWhatev
Summary: In a world where humanoids actually exist, Sasuke finally gets a pet for his birthday. But not one he expected; Naruto! Lots of fluff and rating may change due possible yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the start of my second story called: Sasuke's neko; Naruto! *applause of the readers* Thank you, thank you, you guys are really amazing! :p **

**Alright first things first, this may look like the story 'Battle arena' from N.V.9  
But it isn't! I've read her story and I even have it in my favorite list but this is going to be different. **

**Now that's out of the way! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters *sigh* Imagine the things I could do if I did!**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, 11 years old, is great in almost everything he does and according to most of the female population; he is the guy they all dream of. His raven hair, pale skin and attitude appartently make him the ultimate dream guy. There is only one problem; He's totally unreachable. No one seems to be worth his precious time except his closest family members and his one and only friend Neji Hyuuga.

This made his older brother Itachi worried about him. So today, one day before Sasuke's 12th birthday, the elder would go to the pet shop with Deidara and his parents to look for a companion. It surprised the Uchiha that his father would come along, but he figured that the old man wanted to be sure that his youngest son would be getting a good one.

So, here they were in the local pet shop in the center of Konoha City. As Itachi stepped into the building he inwardly smiled at the memory of the last time he was at this place and got his own pet; Deidara.

Deidara is a bird humanoid. His long blond hair with blue eyes to match made everyone want him and very jealous of Itachi for having such a beautiful creature. The raven got him when he was around the same age as his little brother now. When Itachi visited his Uncle Madara a couple years ago, he met the large shark humanoid Kisame. The two clicked instantly and from that day on he wanted a pet just like Kisame.

However that plan completely changed when his eyes landed on Deidara. So Instead of a big, strong and dangerous type. He choose a small and cute one.

At first his father Fugaku disagreed, saying that taking such weak thing will damage their family reputation. But Itachi stood his ground and with the help of his mother Mikoto, who loved the blond almost as much, they were able to convince him as long as Deidara would be participating in various contests.

The humanoid didn't seem to mind at all though, he looked at the contests more as games. And if the judge thought you were good enough, they'll give you prizes! Deidara's face would light up every time he thought about those. They're always so pretty and shiny.

* * *

Itachi walked around the big shop with his blond not far behind him, searching for the perfect pet for his brother, but so far they had no luck.

His father went looking at the other side of the store where the Inu section was, while his mother went to the bird section.

''Ne, master Itachi, what do you think of this one un?'' Deidara asked, holding up a small female neko/mouse hybrid with long dark blue hair. On her purple collar was written her name_ 'Hinata'_. She blinked and crooked her head to side, looking at the human in curiosity. ''Meow?''

Deidara grinned ''Isn't she cute un?''

Itachi sighed. This is going on for over an half an hour now, whenever his blond finds something he starts to act all excited and feels the need to show it to him. It was strange and it seemed to get worse everyday. The raven thought deeply, thinking about what could have caused for Deidara to behave in such way. _'Hmm, Deidara is 15 years old already, almost at the end of puberty and on the edge of adulthood to his spieces so perhaps that's it. Mating season is coming up too' _

''Master un?'' Deidara asked. He was confused, his master usually doesn't space out like that and his staring made him feel quite uncomfortable. ''Master Itachi?'' He tried again, trying to catch his attention.

This time it worked and the Uchiha snapped out of any trance he was in. Deidara looked at him with concern. ''Are you okay Itachi-sama?''

Itachi nodded and glanced at the neko who was still in the bird's arms.

''Yes I'm fine, now put her back and keep searching for a male , we only a few hours left before Sasuke comes home from school'' He said as he turned around to look at more neko's for his baby brother.

Behind him Deidara pouted and put Hinata back to follow his owner. _'I have a feeling this is gonna be a long day un' _

* * *

Sasuke sighed as his English teacher repeated his boring lecture. You'd think think after spending weeks of studying the same chapter over and over again, everyone finally gets it by now. Wrong! With the exception of his friend Neji, the whole class was just plain stupid. Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes, and then they dare to ask why he doens't hang around with any of them.

He turned his head to look at the scenery outside, not that there was anything interesting going on though, it was the same as always; birds chriping in the large trees that surrounded a boring and empty playground.

His left eye twisted when he felt Gaara's fuzzy tail brushing against his leg from under the table. Gaara was Neji's tanuki, a raccoon dog humanoid he got a few months ago. Sasuke didn't like him at first but they sort it out; Gaara stayed out of his way and then the redhead received a cookie.

Sasuke sighed again and grabbed a chocolate cookie out of his bag. He held it under the table and the cookie and tail were gone in less than a second.

The boy glared at the brunette sitting next to him. That was the 5th one already! When Neji felt a pair eyes on him, he looked to the side and saw the raven's onyx eyes glaring. He raised an eyebrow in question. Sasuke's frown deepend and pointed at the raccoon. Neji chuckled and only gave a strug in reply. The 11 year old gritted his teeth as he felt the tail curling around his leg again. After 5 minutes he lost his patience and hit Gaara on the back of his head, only to get his hand bit.

''Argh!'' he yelped, hissing at the pain of his now bleeding hand.

''Gaara! No biting!'' Neji hissed. The brunette knew how cracky Gaara could be, especially around Sasuke so he could tolerate his growling, but he didn't want his pet harming someone.

Gaara narrowed his eyes '' But he hit me!''

''I don't care, you know the rules!''

Gaara grumbled angrily, but said nothing. He knew better than talk back to his master.

* * *

Sasuke huffed at the sulking raccoon. The raven didn't know why his friend liked the redhead so much, and probably never will either.

Sasuke looked around, seeing almost half of his retarded classmates had a pet too. You know that some people say that the owners often look like their pets? Nothing has ever been so true.

For example; There is this pink-haired girl called Sakura bought her bunny Ino just a few weeks ago, both having to much make-up on their face to make it all seem less ugly, both wearing too tight clothing and high heels as much as possible and they're both sluts to their own spieces.

Another one is the couple is Temari and her squirrel Tenten, the two share their love for weapons and are always very ambitious in compititions. Some people even go as far to say that the two of them are quite picky about choosing their parthers.

Sasuke hoped his own pet would look like him too. Strong, calm, controlled and intimidating to others. He smirked, yes that's perfect. He'll ask his father about it later when he got home. He'll never admit it, but he was very jealous of his older brother Itachi and others because they had one and he didn't. That would change soon enough though, he knew it.

* * *

**And that was the ending of chapter 1 ! It is on the short side but it's not so bad if I say it myself :) **

**Please review so I know what you think! **

**Laterzz **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys! Sorry I took so long, I've been quite busy lately, I hate school so much! Luckily there are only 4 months or so left :D  
But here's another chapter of ´Sasuke's neko; Naruto´^.^**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto which makes me very sad.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke sighed in relief when the last bell rang and he could finally go home. He wanted nothing more than leave this place and play some videogames with Neji in his room. Yep, that's how his life looks like; breakfast, school, homework, videogames, dinner, tv and sleeping. Not really exciting but he liked it.

But unfortunatly as he almost reached the door, fate decided to be NOT on his side today.

''Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!''

The said boy groaned inwardly. _'Dammit, so close'._ He turned around to face the bubblegum-haired girl and grimaced. To his surprise she looked more like a slut than usual.

''What?'' he snapped. He had seriously no time nor the patience for this. Every time it's her that is in his way, in the caferteria she would insist they should share their lunches together for some ridiculous reason. And even in kindergarden she was a complete lunatic...

**~Flashback~**

_Toddler Sasuke yawned loudly and rubbed his fist in his right eye. He felt really tired after playing all day and it was time for his afternoon nap. He looked to his right and saw that his best friend Neji had already his eyes closed and was sleeping peacefully next to him. Another yawn escaped his lips and he layed down on the soft futon, crawling under the warm blankets. But just when he was about to drift off to sleep, he felt something slide on his waist. He groggily opened his eyes and looked behind him to see what exactly the thing was. When he got the glimps of pink hair, he screamed his lung out._

_''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!''_

**~End flahback~ **

Back to the present Sakura seemed to either ignore or was totally oblivious of the raven's irritation, she giggled and twirled a piece of pink hair around her finger. ''Well since your birthday is tomorrow I thought we could-'' she started, a blush spreading over her cheeks.

''-I'm busy'' Sasuke said quickly before turning his heel to walk out of the now empty classroom with his friend, who was waiting by the doorway with an amused expression on his face.

_'Some friend I got' _he thought angrily.

Neji chuckled at the raven's misfortune. True, he got fangirls of his own, but at least they admired him from a distance, so they didn't bother him so much. except on Valentines day when his locker was full of love letters and chocolate. But for that he had a brilliant solution; If Gaara got rid of the letters and the horrible parfume smell, he would get a fair share of the sweets. So now his locker is perfectly clean every year.

''So any clues of what you might be getting on your birthday tomorrow?'' Neji asked.

Sasuke strugged and let out a small sigh '' No, Mom and Dad told me to wait still tomorrow, even Itachi-nii-san told me that, which is weird because normally he would give me some sort of vague hint that I wouldn't understand anyway''

''Guess it looks like you're getting something special then huh?''

Sasuke smirked. '' Yeah, looks like it''

* * *

The Uchiha family finally came home after spending hours in the pet store to find the perfect animal for Sasuke. Luckily, just when they started to give up and headed to the door to go somewhere else, the owner walked up to them and brought a small newborn neko wrapped in a white blanket.

Fugaku was about to refuse but Mikoto had made the decision already as soon as she laid eyes on him. Her husband reluctantly brought the neko, just because he didn't want to sleep on the couch for the night.

''Master Itachi, Sasuke's birthday is not 'till tomorrow right? Where are we going to put him?'' asked Deidara as he shifted the bundle in his arms to make the baby more comfortable.

''Nya~~''

Itachi hummed. He hadn't really thought about it. He can't go in his room, his little brother comes there a lot. The raven also doubted his Father would let the neko in his and his mother's room, so he couldn't go there either.

''There is a small storageroom upstairs, he can go there'' he said while walking up the stairs to his room to get some rest after the tiring day.

Deidara gasped and held the small neko tigher to his chest. ''You want to put him in a_ storageroom _?'' He asked. The bird didn't believe his ears, how could his master be so insensitive?! Itachi was always so nice and caring, well that's how he saw it, others maybe not so much.

Itachi turned around and raised one of his thin eyebrows ''Is that a problem?'' he asked, challenging his pet to protest.

Deidara bit his lip. He knew that if would open his mouth now, his master wouldn't be so happy and will get punished for it. The baby would be sleeping in that room anyways, no matter how much he tried to convince the raven otherwise.. He inwardly sighed, this was a typical lose-lose situation.

''No, Master''

Itachi nodded. '''Good'' he said as he turned around and made his way towards his room to take a nap.

Deidara sighed and looked at the small neko with sad eyes before following.

* * *

Not an hour later, Sasuke, Neji and Gaara finally came in from school.

''Want something to drink?'' Sasuke asked, walking through the long hallway and livingroom where he threw his heavy backpack on the couch towards the big family kitchen.

''Sure, got some coke?'' Neji asked, sitting on one of the eight chairs around the dining table.

The 11 year old nodded and threw the can over his shoulder without looking, searching a drink for himself.

Neji opened the can and took a large gulp. ''You want something to drink too Gaara?''

_Silence..._

Neji looked around the room trying to find his redheaded pet when he didn't get an answer. Next to him? No. Under the table? No.

''Gaara, where are you?''

Sasuke tore his eyes of the refridgerator and looked at his friend wide eyed. '' You didn't lose him did you?!'' He exclaimed.

The brunette rolled his eyes. ''Calm down, I'll find him'' he said. He stood up and walked to the livingroom, Sasuke close behind him.

They didn't have to search for long. There was the humaniod, his head and arms inside of Sasuke's backpack with his butt up in the air, wagging his bushy tail.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. ''HEY!'' he yelled.

Gaara looked up at the humans who were standing by the doorway, crumbles and bits of chocolate evident on his face.

_'He's eating my cookies!_' Sasuke thought angrily. ''Why you little...''

The raven lunged at the redhead, who easily dodged the attack and ran out of the room in a flash, with the backpack in hand.

Sasuke got up and rushed after him. ''Come back here, you little shit!''

Neji chuckled and took another sip of his coke. _'It's never boring with those two'_

* * *

**I can't believe I took so long for this chapter! and this is only the second one! Oh My God! I'm so sorry everyone! And for the people who also read my other story 'Outer space love' , I'll upload as soon as I can, hopefully I got it done this weekend. **_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

'_Beep beep beep'_

Sasuke groaned loudly and turned over to slam his fist on his stupid alarm clock that woke him up from his peacefull slumber. He let out a breath and pulled the warm blanket over is head. It was far too early to get up. He and Neji stayed up all night playing videogames before one of Neji's cousins picked him up at 2 am. So now he wanted to do absolutelynothing today.

_'Wait... today...'_

Sasuke gasped in realization. It is his birthday today! His lips turned upwards into a big grin and got out of bed in a flash, almost tripping over his own two feet. He ignored the dizzyness he got from standing up so quickly and swung the door open of his walk in closet, grabbed some fresh clothes and ran out his room towards the bathroom.

He turned around the corner and saw his older brother Itachi walking in a calm pace to the bathroom in his black baggy pants a black shirt and his hair out of his ponytail. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and yelled.

''Itachi! Get out of the way!''

Itachi stopped walking and turned his head to the side in his direction, seeing his little brother running at high speed towards him and suddenly he was pushed out of the way, almost falling to the ground if he hadn't caught himself on time. When he turned around and opened his mouth to protest, he got the door slammed in his face.

Itachi raised one of his eyebrows and let out a loud chuckle.

''Happy birthday otouto''

* * *

After a quick shower and getting dressed, he ran down the stairs to the kitchen. He saw his father already sitting in his usual seat at the head to the table with Itachi on his right. His mother was cooking what Sasuke could smell as waffles and fried eggs.

She turned around and greeted him. '' Good morning honey, happy birthday'' she said cheerfully.

''Good morning'' he replied and saw his father nodding at his out of the corner eye. Figuring that that was the only reaction he was getting from him he sat down next to Itachi, delighted to see that his lovely mother sliced some tomatoes for him and put them in a small glass bowl. He took a piece and put it in his mouth, savoring the taste as Mikoto put his breakfast on his plate.

The raven looked around the room searching for a large box with colorfull wrapping around it and was displeased when he didn't see one. He turned around in his chair and searched in the livingroom to find out it wasn't there either.

The boy pouted and sat back in his chair like a normal person. ''Mom, where is it?'' he asked.

''Hm? Where is what honey?''

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his mother, not thinking she was being funny at all. Surely she knew what he was talking about.

''My birthday present!''

''You'll get it after breakfast, now eat'' his father said, not looking up from his newspaper Sasuke didn't notice untill said boy grunted and started to eat as fast as he could. The faster the food was gone, the faster he would get his present.

Or so he thought, because before he even had his second bite, his plate suddenly disappeared. He glanced at his left and glared at his older brother who had now his breakfast out of his reach.

''Eat slower, you'll get sick if you keep eating like that''

He grunted again and nodded his head.

''Fine''

* * *

Itachi gave Sasuke his plate back and the family Uchiha ate in a comfortable silence for a while untill Mikoto broke it.

''Oh Sasuke, I heard that your Uncle Madara is coming today'' she said with big smile on her face as always when she talked about her brother in law.

This both shocked and surprised her two sons. Their uncle was so busy all the time with the company that they barley saw him anymore so they thought the chances of him coming was really small.

''What about his trip to Europe, didn't he have an important buisness meeting in Italy?'' Itachi asked. Sure he would love it if Madara really came and he was positive Sasuke feels the same. But if he couldn't make it today, it would be a great disappointment for the both of them.

''He rescheduled it to next week, he is staying in a hotel a few miles from here, he'll be here in a couple hours'' she replied, as if she knew what her sons were thinking. Luckily they had it all planned out and Madara was able to come.

Itachi smiled in relief when suddenly a thought came to his mind. ''What about Kisame? Will he be here too?'' he asked.

Sasuke gulped. ''No! Tell Madara to not bring him!'' the raven exclaimed. He did NOT want that shark to be on his birthday party, he will just ruin it. The blue guy is always making fun of him and is doing his best to embarrass him too.

His mother frowned. ''Sasuke, don't say such things! And yes, I think he'll be coming too Itachi, I don't think I've ever seen him without Kisame by his side''

Itachi smile widened while Sasuke's smile completely vanished from his face like it wasn't there in the first place, making his brother chuckle. Sasuke turned his head and glared at him like never before. How dare he laugh at his suffering?!

''Don't worry little brother, I'll make sure that he won't bother you too much''

Sasuke glared softed and resumed with eating his waffles When he was done his attention immediately snapped to his father who was reading today's newspaper. Sasuke said nothing and just stared at him, his father would notice him soon enough and ask what he wants himself. He'll just have to wait.

However it took quite a long while for Fugaku realised that is youngest son was staring at him though...

_1 minute...nothing_

_2 minutes...nothing_

_3 minutes...still nothing..._

Itachi watched in amusement while slowly eating his breakfast as Sasuke's eyebrows twiched in slight annoyance when their father still didn't noticed him. His little brother didn't have a lot of patience after all.

Finally after almost 4 minutes of staring, Fugaku looked up from his reading and saw Sasuke's eyes focussed on him. He sighed and put the newspaper aside for a moment. ''What's wrong Sasuke?''

The said boy's face brightend.

''Can I get my prestent _now_?'' He asked, emphasizing the word now as if it was a real pain in the ass. Probably to him it most likely was.

Fugaku sighed again. ''Fine, Itachi could you bring it down here please?''

Itachi nodded and got up.

Sasuke grinned and waited impatiently for his return, causing his father to shake his head and mother to giggle at their son's eagerness.

''Here you go little brother'' he said. once he came back into the kitchen and placed the big box right infront of him. Sasuke beamed and opened it quickly, not caring about the wrapping paper when it all fell in tiny pieces on the floor.

When he got all of that off, he froze for a second when a small noise came out of the box. Already thinking he knows what it is, he opened it slowly and his grin widened.

Inside was a small blond male neko with big ocean blue eyes looking up to him. Sasuke picked him up very carefully and tucked him in his arms with a small white blanket covering him.

''This is so awesome!''

''I'm glad you like him'' He mother said, hugging him from behind. But he didn't hug her back nor did he respond though. One, because it's quite difficult hugging someone with a neko in your arms and two, he was to captivated with him. Not that Mikoto cared that much about that.

Suddenly their little moment was cut off when the doorbell rang.

Sasuke smirked, that must be the guests.

_'Let the party begin'_

* * *

**Oh God Finally! I'm also working on 'Outer space love' right now so that won't take to long :D**

**Please review peoples! **


	4. Chapter 4

~Neji's p.o.v~

It's 9 am on a quiet Saturday morning. Most ( sane ) people would either be still lying in their beds or have just woken up. Not here in the Hyuuga mansion though, most of the people in this place have been up since sunrise.

''Gaara. hurry up I would like to go to Sasuke's birthday today!'' I yelled from down the stairs.

Silence

I let out an annoyed grunt and my foot tapped on the wooden floor impatiently. _'Why it always took so long for the tanuki to get ready for basically anything was beyond me. Maybe the fact we're going to Sasuke's house has something to do with it, to stall time I'm sure' _I thought.

When I was about to walk up the stairs after waiting another 2 minutes, the sound of footsteps was heard, signaling the redhead was already coming.

''Finally, took you long enough'' I said while glaring at him. Gaara looked away with a deep scowl on his face, clearly upset that I would be mad for 'no reason' according to him.

I put the black and red collar around his neck and attached the matching leash on it. Gaara growled lowly from out his chest, but said nothing.

He always hated them and I used to have a hard time getting them on when I first got him from the pet shop, after a long while of struggling, growling and mainly bribing, I got the hang of it.

With a gentle tug on the leash, we walked to my brand new Mercedes and got in, me behind the wheel and Gaara in the backseat. I took a glance at the humanoid and sighed before taking out a bag of sweets from my secret stash I kept in the car.

His eyes lit up as soon as he saw it and lifted his clawed hands to grab it.

''Promise first you'll behave on Sasuke's party and I give it to you'' I said, holding the bag just out of his reach.

He pouted, looking at my with sad eyes for a second before remembering that that trick doesn't work on me.

''Fine, I promise'' my pet grumbled. I praised him and gave him the bag, his bad mood vanished right away.

I started the car and rolled my eyes.

_'Works like a charm' _

* * *

~Normal p.o.v~

With baby Naru!

When Itachi left the kitchen to get Sasuke's present, the raven saw Deidara coming downstairs in his old blue pants and white T-shirt. _'Why bother doing it when Deidara can do it instead?' _he thought.

''Deidara go get Naruto for me please'' he said.

The blond blinked and shrugged his shoulders before nodding his head and turned around. ''Hai''

When Deidara came into the storage room where his master ordered him to put the small neko in there the day before, the blond was just in time to see the baby waking up.

Deidara smiled softly at the other blond when he brought up his chubby hands to rub the sleep out of his shinning blue eyes.

''Come here cutie, I'm sure Sasuke-sama will be very happy with you un'' he said.

Deidara gently picked him up and laid him in a large cotton box. On the bottom was a fluffy blanket so the neko would be comfortable laying in there.

Once the box was closed, the bird heard a small muffled cry from it.

''Shhh...don't worry un, you can come out soon''

~Inside the box~

_'Hey, where did that man go? It's so dark'_

Naruto stretched his arms and felt a hard service.

The baby pouted _'I DON'T LIKE IT IN HERE!'_ he thought and squirmed _'LET ME OUT!' _

''NYA!''

Like promised though, not long after Naruto was put in, the box opened and he was pulled out of his prison. The blond squinted his eyes to get used to the sudden light and when he opened them, he was surprised to see who held him. Instead of the long-haired blond he expected to see, it was a young raven with twinkling eyes.

The neko crooked his head to the side at the stranger. ''Nya?''

Naruto stiffened as the boy hugged him close to his chest but relaxed almost immediately.

'Warm...'

* * *

~With Madara and Kisame~

Miles away from the Uchiha estate in a similar but slightly smaller mansion, a tall man walked through one of the long and magnificent looking hallways in the building. His long black hair waving from side to side with each step he took.

As he arrived at his destination, he opened the big doors and scanned the room. In a second, his black orbs found what he was looking for, or rather who.

''Kisame!''

The shark looked up to his master from inside the pool in the middle of the room. At this time of the day it was his swimming hour, but apparently the elder had other plans.

''We're going out, make sure you'll be ready at the front entrance in five minutes'' he said before turning around and left the room, not bothering to hear his pet's reply.

Kisame got out of the pool quickly and grabbed one of the towels on the bench next to him to dry himself off.

Exactly 5 minutes later, the male was wearing long, baggy black pants and a dark blue sweater. Letting out a yawn since it was still early in the morning, he perked up when he heard something on his right.

A maid in a black dress and her hair in a ponytail – like all the servants of Madara-sama- brought a package wrapped up in purple glitter paper and handed it over to him and left without saying a word. He raised his eyebrows at her retraining back and looked at the little card tied onto it. He grinned when it said in his master's neat writing _'To Sasuke. Happy birthday'_

Kisame snickered, he couldn't wait to see that little boy again.

_'This is gonna be so much fun!'_

* * *

**Ok, it may be a little shorter than normal, but there is a lot of stuff I've written down on paper for future chapters, so I would like everyone to review so I know what you think of this so far :)**


End file.
